Simple but Complicated II
by Jellybob 15
Summary: Tea and Yami are back in Egypt. Final Chapter is up! Have Fun!
1. Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! NEVER WILL EITHER!  
  
Author's Note: Yes it's here.....*drum roll*......Simple but Complicated II.....I hope you enjoy it. Yes it will be in chapters! I advise you to read the first one...but if you don't wanna....WHO CARES!!!!! Enjoy......................  
  
  
Chapter One: BLAST FROM THE PAST  
  
  
It had been two long years since the incident. Yami raced over to the park through the wet snow. It was December and it was cold! Tea, Tristan, and Joey suddenly came into view. They were having a snowball fight while skating around Domino Pond. He smiled at Tea who was wearing a plaid skirt with a red turtleneck.   
  
"OUCH! Tea, you hit my ass!" Joey yelled holding his butt. Tristan and Tea started laughing hysterically.   
  
"Sorry Joey, it was an easy target!" Tea replied as they started laughing again.   
  
"Dude she's right!" Tristan said between giggles. Yami approached them.   
  
"Hey guys," Yami said as Tea smiled and skated over to him.   
  
"Hey Yami, where have you been?" Tea asked as he kissed her softly.   
  
"Just helping Grandpa with the new inventory," Yami said as she smiled and grabbed him by the arm.   
  
"Well...are we just gonna stand here? Come on!" She said as they circled around the pond. She let go and looked at Yami who was busy looking at the sky. "Yami?" She asked. No answer. "Um..Yami?" She asked again. He snapped out of his state and looked at her.   
  
"Yes.." He said as she looked at him.   
  
"Is there anything wrong?" She asked as he shook his head.   
  
"No.." He lied. There was something wrong. He felt a strong presence residing near. He didn't want to alarm her so he decided to forget it. The problem was....he couldn't.   
  
"Are you sure because-" She stopped when she saw Yami fall on the ice. She immediately kneeled down and examined him. "Ohhh...Yami...are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah..but my hands really hurt," Yami said as she took his hands in hers and kissed them one at a time. He looked at her, not breathing a word.   
  
"All better," she said as he blushed.   
  
"I'll never wash these hands again!" Yami declared as Tea nudged him softly. She was about to get up but he wanted to take advantage of this moment.   
  
"Wait....my lips...they're just aching," Yami whined as she smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away and looked at him. "It still hurts," he said as she smiled and kissed him again. He was about to say it hurt still, but Joey skated over.   
  
"Hey guys...keep it down to a dull roar," Joey said as they threw him a death glare. He smiled and helped Yami up. "I'm just kidding," he said as Yami sighed deeply.   
  
After an hour of skating they walked home together. Yami and Tea walked into their apartment. Tea plopped on the sofa while Yami went straight to the bathroom. He walked out and sat next to Tea. She smiled and was about to kiss him when the doorbell rang. Tea sighed deeply and walked towards the door.   
  
"Hello beloved..." a voice said as Tea let out a piercing shriek.   
  
  
~To be continued....~   
  
A.N.- Hope you like it so far...... 


	2. One Way Ticket?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! NEVER WILL EITHER!  
  
Author's Note: Thanx for the reviews! Oh..and another thing, I took off my anonymous block. I didn't know I had it. Sorry for the inconvenience. Now...back to the story.........  
  
Chapter Two: One Way Ticket?  
  
Yami jumped up and ran to the door to see Tea in the arms of another man. She pulled away and stared at the masked figure. The figure looked at the two and smiled. "So we meet again," his voice mumured. Tea's eyes widened as the figure spoke. She tugged onto Yami's shirt.   
  
"Yami....I don't like...this," she stammered. Yami took a glimpse at the frightened Tea and then looked back at the figure.   
  
"Show yourself!" Yami demanded as the figure smiled.   
  
"I'm sure you know me..." He said as he removed his cloak. Surely enough Tea's fears soon became a reality. It was Priest Seto. She swallowed hard.   
  
"Yami..." She started to say as Tristan and Joey appeared.   
  
"What's going on here?" Tristan asked as P. Seto ignored them and kept his eyes on Tea. "Kaiba?" Tristan questioned as Yami shook his head slowly.   
  
"Um....Yami...what's going-" Joey was interrupted by P. Seto.   
  
"Keep out of this!" He yelled as Joey's face changed to annoyance.   
  
"Yo! Who do you think you're talking to Kaiba!?" Joey yelled as he grabbed P. Seto. P. Seto pulled away and glared at him.   
  
"You have no idea....." He said as a warp hole appeared around them. Tea squeezed Yami's hand as they were being pulled in. "Sorry Pharaoh.." P. Seto snarled as he seized Tea and jumped into the black hole.   
  
"NO!" Yami yelled as he ran into the black hole, followed by Tristan and Joey. They were surrounded by complete blackness until a light appeared at the end of the hole.  
  
~EGYPT~  
  
Tea awoke to a major headache. She yawned and sat up. She gasped when she saw herself in Egyptian clothing. "He didn't..." she whispered to herself as P. Seto walked into her chamber. "What do you want?" She asked coldly as he smiled.   
  
"Don't talk that way to your husband," he said as she quickly got up.   
  
"Husband....." She breathed and looked at him.   
  
"That's correct," he said as he came towards her. "Now how about a kiss?" He asked as she backed away from him.   
  
"Not if your life depended on it," she spat as he smiled and took out a piece of cloth and started to unfold it.   
  
"Wrong answer," he stated as he looked at the object concealed in the cloth. He lifted up the object. Her eyes wandered to the piece of gold.   
  
"My millenium belt..." she whispered as he nodded.  
  
"Glad you remember," he said as it glowed a deep red.   
  
"But how? You couldn't control it before," Tea stated as he smiled.  
  
"I'll ask the questions," P. Seto said as a red light shined around her. She turned away from the blinding light. After the light wore off she looked back at him with an empty stare. He smiled and took her face in his hands.   
  
"Hello Tea," P. Seto said softly as she gave him a confused look.   
  
"Who are you?" She asked as he pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"I'm your husband, Seto, do you remember?" He asked after he pulled away. She shook her head. He hid a smile and touched her cheek.   
  
"I can't remember anything, what happened?" She asked as he looked into her blue eyes. He pulled her over to the bed and sat next to her.   
  
"You were in an accident Tea, all because of your ex-lover Yami....stay away from him." P. Seto said as she nodded. "Now, you lost your memory...but I will try my best to help you remember.." He said as she nodded. "What do you remember?"   
  
"I remember my name, some of this place, and a bright flash of light..." She said as she looked away from him.   
  
"It's a start...." He said as she smiled. "Now let me tell you about yourself..."   
  
~MEANWHILE~   
  
Yami walked around the palace in search of his friends and Tea. The thought still didn't sink in that P. Seto had brought them back to Egypt. "Why?" He asked himself as he walked into a room where Joey and Tristan were being hand-fed by female servants. They looked up and Joey gave a small smirk.   
  
"A guy could get used to this..." He said as Yami walked in and sat down. The female servants looked at the Pharaoh and bowed. Yami shook his head an advised them to get up. The servants smiled and left the room.   
  
"You know we have been sent back in time, right?" Yami asked curiously.   
  
"Yeah, we kinda figured it out after Yugi gave us a sponge bath..." Joey remarked   
  
"You're pretty calm about this all..." Yami noted as Tristan yawned.   
  
"Hey..as long as we get back, there's nothing to worry about," Tristan said boldly.   
  
"Yeah..." Yami said as he stood up and walked to the door.   
  
"Wait Yami, where's Tea?" Joey asked as Yami let out a sigh.   
  
"I don't know," Yami whispered as he left the room. "But I am going to find out," he said as he walked out of the palace towards the temple. As he entered the temple he saw P. Seto sitting on a wooden bench. "SETO!" Yami yelled as he walked towards him.   
  
"I knew you would come," P. Seto said as he stood up. "How may I help you?"   
  
"Where's Tea?" Yami questioned as P. Seto smiled and clapped his hands together as two servants appeared. "Please go and get my wife," he said as the two servants nodded. Yami sneered at P. Seto until Tea came out in a lavishing violet dress. She walked over towards Seto and gave a small smile at Yami.   
  
"Tea? What are you doing?" Yami asked as she gave him a puzzled look.   
  
"I'd like you to meet Yami," P. Seto said as Tea's eyes filled with anger.   
  
"You!" Tea yelled as she stomped over towards Yami. "I don't care if you are the Pharaoh of Egypt...you had no right to do what you did!" She yelled.   
  
"Tea, what are you talking about!?" Yami yelled as she pointed a finger at him.   
  
"You're the one who caused me to have this memory lapse! How could you!?" She shouted as Yami shook his head.   
  
"Tea...no! You have it all wrong!" Yami pleaded as she turned away from him.   
  
"No! You know what was wrong? Being in love with you in the first place! How could I be so stupid! You're nothing but a drought in the Nile!" She yelled as she walked away leaving Yami heartbroken. The entertained P. Seto watched in the background with a big smile on his face.   
  
"That settles that," P. Seto said as he walked away leaving Yami deep in thought.   
  
  
~To be continued....~  
  
A.N.- Oooooohhh conflict! What's gonna happen? Find out in Chapter 3! Thanx for your patience. I hoped you liked the Chapter....it took me a long time to write it, but I got it done. 


	3. Remember Me?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! NEVER WILL EITHER!  
  
Author's Note: Thanx for the reviews! I also want to thank all the people who gave me some ideas on how to continue the story, you know who you are.   
  
Chapter 3: Remember Me?   
  
"Maybe she is just confused," Joey said as he sat next to an upset Yami. Yami shook his head and sighed.   
  
"She thinks I am the one who caused her loss of memory," Yami whispered as Joey patted his back. Yami looked up at him. "The question is how?"   
  
"How?" Joey asked as Tristan walked in.   
  
"Yeah, how did Tea lose her memory?" Yami asked.  
  
"Seto must be behind it," Joey added as Yami nodded.   
  
"Yeah," Yami said softly as he looked down at his millenium puzzle.   
  
"Listen, you can't be sulking all day.." Tristan said as Yami sighed again.   
  
"Tristan is right, come on Yami...we're gonna ask Tea a couple of questions..." Joey said as he walked out the room with Yami and Tristan close behind.   
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
"What's the matter darling?" P. Seto asked as Tea shook out of her thoughts.   
  
"Nothing," She lied as Seto smiled and kissed her cheek. "Do you mind if I go for a walk?" She asked as he looked at her.   
  
"Sure my dear, take Yugi with you though.....I don't want you getting into any more trouble..." She gave a weak smile and left the room.   
  
She walked through an empty corridor, but stopped when she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw her shadow. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk until she heard another pair of footsteps again. "Yugi?" She said as it echoed through the passage. No answer. She turned around to see an amorphous figure grab her and pull her into an empty room, or so she thought.   
  
"Hello Tea," a voice said from behind her. She turned around and looked at the figure.   
  
"Who are you?" She asked as he came towards the light. It was Yami. "Yami?" She asked a little startled to see him. He smiled and came closer.   
  
"Yes Tea, please do not be frightened.." She started to get worried.   
  
"Seto told me to stay away from you," she said as Yami reached out to touch her but she pulled away fearfully. "Please...do not come near me," she said softly.   
  
"I don't know what he has told you, but he speaks nothing but lies," he said as she looked away from him.   
  
"I don't believe you," she said as he turned her around and looked into her eyes. The eyes that he fell in love with the first day he saw her. He smiled and pulled her towards him. She shook her head and pulled away. "I'm sorry.."   
  
"Tea, you have to believe me.." Yami said as a tear slid down Tea's cheek.   
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go." She said as she walked out leaving Yami all alone.   
  
He walked out of the temple towards the Moto residence. Little did he know that he was being watched by Tea, who was looking at him from her room. She looked at him until she could see him no more. She sighed and sat on her bed. "What if he was telling the truth?" She thought as a memory flashed in her head.   
  
~MEMORY/TEA'S POV~  
  
"Yami...I love you," I said as he looked at me surprised but smiled. He was about to respond but I decided to kiss him lightly on the lips. He looked at me.   
  
"I love you too..." he said as I smiled stupidly. "So much,"   
  
~END MEMORY~  
  
The memory kept repeating in her head. She shook out of her thoughts when she saw Seto leaning against the wall. She smiled and walked over. "Hello Princess," he said as another memory triggered.   
  
~MEMORY/TEA'S POV~  
  
"Hello Princess," I heard as I turned around. I was terrified. I looked at the figure and backed away from him.   
  
"What do you want? Get away!" I yelled as he grabbed me and pushed me on the bed. He wouldn't let me go. Then he reached for my belt. He tried to touch my gold belt but the item shot a beam of light at him. I stood there amazed.   
  
Suddenly Yami came in with two guards. They pulled off his hood to reveal Seto. I looked at him and gasped, even though I wasn't surprised. Yami walked over to me and tried to comfort me. Believe me, I didn't want to be comforted. This was just to hard to digest.   
  
~END MEMORY~  
  
"Tea?" Seto said as he looked at the dazed Tea. Tea didn't look up. "Tea, what's wrong?" He asked as she didn't look up. "Lets get out of here Tea,"   
  
~MEMORY/TEA'S POV~  
  
"Lets get out of here," Seto said as he dragged me towards a small hut. He threw me in a chair and looked at me, while holding a knife to my throat. "Hand over the millenium item," he said as I shook my head. He reached for it, but the item started to glow a deep red. I looked at him.   
  
"Haven't you learned your lesson yet Kaiba?" Yami asked as he stepped out of the shadows. I looked at my savoir. "You're pathetic Kaiba," he continued as he walked towards off. He pulled the knife away from my throat.   
  
"How am I pathetic?" Seto asked as I tried to get away. He stopped me.   
  
"Simple, you're collecting items for your master, Pegasus, so he can rise to power. That's why you sent us back in time...he wanted to collect the items before they were locked away." Seto growled at him. I looked at Yami. "Now it's time to teach you a lesson," Yami yelled as his puzzle started to glow.  
  
"Don't do something you might regret," Seto said as he pulled me in front of him. Yami stopped and looked at me with fear in his eyes. I sighed and looked at Yami. Seto then made us follow him to Pegasus' temple. But on the way there I remember what Yami told me on the way there........  
  
"Everything's going to be okay," I smiled weakly.   
  
~END MEMORY~  
  
"You're a liar," she proclaimed as she stood away from him. His eyes widened.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked as she glared at him. He was about to touch her when she ran out. She didn't know where she was going. She just wanted to get away. She found herself in front of Moto palace. She walked in and saw the Pharaoh at his throne. He looked up. Their eyes met.   
  
"I'm so SORRY!" Tea yelled as she ran up to him and hugged him. He was bewildered by the embrace, but held the crying Tea in his arms.   
  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked as Tea started to calm down.   
  
"I-" she looked into his eyes. "I remember..."   
  
  
~To be continued...."  
  
A.N.- Getting very complicated. Stay tuned for Chapter 4 


	4. Commit to Memory

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! NEVER WILL EITHER!  
  
Author's Note: Thanx for the reviews! I also want to thank all the people who gave me some ideas on how to continue the story, you know who you are.   
  
Chapter 4:   
  
"You remember?" Yami asked as she nodded. He let out a sigh of relief and continued to hold her close to him. She pulled away, wiping the tears off her cheeks. He smiled and thanked the gods that her memory loss wasn't permanent. After she had calmed down, Yami decided it was time to ask her a couple of questions about her sudden lapse of memory. He sat her down and looked into her vibrant blue eyes. "What do remember?" He asked as she looked away from him.  
  
"Not much, I remember Seto trying to steal my millenium belt..." Yami listened in silence. "Then I remember you trying to rescue me from him, but I still don't know how I lost my memory.." She said as he looked at the confused Tea.   
  
"Tea!" P. Seto yelled as he stepped into the room. "We need to talk," he said as Tea gave him a fierce look. "Please..." She sighed and shook her head.   
  
"There's nothing to discuss, I already know you are a fraud," she said as he gave her a pleading look. Yami stepped in front of Tea.   
  
"Actually there is something to discuss," he looked at Seto, "...isn't there?" He asked Seto as Seto gave a negative response. "We know you are behind Tea's loss of memory!" Yami yelled as Seto ignored him.   
  
"You haven't seen the last of me, especially you..." He pointed to Tea and left the room. Yami turned around and looked at the pale Tea.   
  
"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you..." Yami reassured as two servants approached the room.   
  
"My Pharaoh, two nobles have wished to see you," one servant said as Yami nodded. Soon, Joey and Tristan entered the room.   
  
"Hello Pharaoh," Joey said sarcastically as Yami gave a small smile. He looked at Tea who stared at the two.   
  
"Do you remember them?" Yami asked as she examined the two and shook her head.   
  
"No clue," she continued to look at them. "Who are-" She stopped and held her head.   
  
"Tea, what's wrong?" Yami asked as he held Tea's hand. She didn't respond.   
  
~Memory/Tea's POV~  
  
"Tea, what's wrong?" Joey asked me as I jumped around the room. "What's the big news?" I stopped my dance and looked at him, trying to be as serious as possible.   
  
"Yami and I are going out," I said as Joey's jaw dropped.   
  
"You and Yami!?" He exclaimed as he called Tristan over and told him the news. Tristan copied Joey's actions. I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Whoa that's like....whoa," Tristan said as I sighed deeply.   
  
"When did this happen?" Joey asked as I decided to lie about it.   
  
"Well we started hanging out a lot and then...well we started dating," I said as they looked at me oddly. I gave them a questioning look.   
  
"I think Tea needs the birds and the bees talk," Joey commented as I glared at him.   
  
~End Memory~  
  
"Tea? Tea can you hear me?" Yami asked as Tea looked up.   
  
"Are you in there?" Joey asked sarcastically as Tea smiled.   
  
"Can it Joey........just can it," Tea said as they were taken back.   
  
"I'm glad you're back!" Joey yelled as he ran over and hugged her.   
  
"Joey! You're..choking me!" Tea yelled as he let go.   
  
"I'm just-" Joey was cut short by P. Seto, who walked into the room.   
  
~To be continued....~  
  
A.N.- Stay tuned for Chapter 5! 


	5. Is this farewell?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! NEVER WILL EITHER!  
  
Author's Note: Thanx for the reviews!  
  
  
Chapter 5: Is this farewell?   
  
"What do you want!?" Joey exclaimed as Seto smiled and looked at Tea.   
  
"I wish to speak to Tea," he said as Tea cocked an eyebrow up.   
  
"Me? Why?" She asked as he folded his arms.   
  
"I just wanted to tell you why I lied to you..." He said   
  
"Oh really? Well, why can't you share it with all of us?" She asked as Yami nodded.   
  
"It's between you and me, it does not concern them," he said as she sighed and walked towards him. Yami was about to stop her but she shook her head.   
  
"What is it?" She asked as he smiled wickedly.   
  
Suddenly, he grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her throat. "I guess somebody needs another dose of the power of my millenium item..." He said as Yami gasped as he took out Tea's millenium belt.   
  
"NO!" Yami yelled as Seto smiled.   
  
"Ohh...we have an audience now.." Seto said as Yami glared at him. "Hope you enjoy the show," he said as Tea tried to squirm free. Her attempts failed. "You'll be next.." Seto said as he looked at Joey and the others.   
  
"Seto! Don't do this!" Tea yelled as he ignored her comment. "Please! I'll do anything!" She yelled as Seto smiled.   
  
"You will?" He asked as she nodded.   
  
"Yes! Anything!" She yelled as he smiled cruelly.   
  
"Alright then...how about....if I send your friends back to their present time...you will spend the rest of your life with me..in Egypt..." He said.   
  
Tea's eyes widened. "Should I?" She thought as she looked over to Yami. "I must.." She said as her eyes started to water. "At least Egyptian people don't live that long.." She considered as she thought about life with Seto. "Alright," she said as Yami stormed forward. Joey and Tristan held him back.   
  
"No Tea!" Yami yelled as Seto glared at him.   
  
"Don't worry Yami...." She said as Seto smiled.   
  
"No Tea! I won't let you!" Yami yelled as Seto tightened his grip on Tea. She tried not to scream out in pain.   
  
Yami decided there was only one way out of this, and he was wearing it. He looked down at his millenium puzzle. He couldn't just give it to Seto. "But..." he thought as he looked up to see Tea. "I have no choice.." He said as he hesitated in taken it off. "Seto! I have a compromise for you!" Yami shouted as he held the millenium item. "I will give you my millenium item....if you bring us back to our present time.."   
  
"Yami!" Tea yelled as Seto smiled greedily.   
  
"Deal..." Seto said as he loosened his grip on Tea.   
  
~To be continued..~   
  
A.N.- Hope you like it so far. Sorry about the cliffhanger, I kinda got stuck. I hope to post another chapter soon. Thanx for your patience!!!!! 


	6. Back Off

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! NEVER WILL EITHER!  
  
Author's Note: Thanx for the reviews!  
  
  
Chapter 6:   
  
"No," Tea thought as she looked at Yami. "I can't let him do this," she thought as she watched him lay a hand on the puzzle. "Come on! Think Tea, there has to be a way out of this..." She said to herself as Yami walked towards Seto. Seto took his arm away from Tea's neck and held her by the wrist.   
  
"Wait...before I give you my puzzle, I need to ask you one question," Yami said as Tea's face fell. What does he possibly wanna know?  
  
"Go on," Seto bellowed as Yami sighed.   
  
"Why did you send us back to Egypt?" Yami asked as Tea could feel Seto smile.   
  
"It was to fulfill Pegasus' wishes of possessing both of your millenium items, and now I have done so...." Seto laughed menacingly as he snatched the millenium puzzle out of Yami's hands and pushed Tea towards Yami. She fell into Yami's arms and hugged him close. "What a touchy reunion," Seto said as he put the puzzle around his neck.   
  
Suddenly Yami could feel himself getting weaker without the puzzle. He let go of Tea and fell to one knee. Tea could only watch in horror as Yami began to grow pale. She was about to lean over and touch him when Seto grabbed her.   
  
"NO!" Tristan and Joey yelled in unison as they helped Yami to his feet.   
  
"Tea...." Yami said weakly as Seto only smiled.   
  
"Now...it's time to send you back as I promised.." he said as Yami's eyes widened.   
  
"Yami!" Tea yelled as Seto started to make a black hole around Yami and the others. They were beginning to get sucked in.   
  
Tea looked at Yami as he struggled to stay put. Unfortunately, Tea watched in terror as Tristan and Joey were pulled into the warp hole. That's it. Tea had to act fast. She looked at Seto who started to make the hole bigger. There was only one thing she could do, but she didn't like it.   
  
She grabbed Seto by his collar and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He was shocked. As she intensified the kiss, the warp hole grew smaller. Yami stood up and looked at the two. He was sickened at first, but then he saw Tea's belt in Seto's hand. He ran forward and seized the belt. Seto pulled away from Tea and looked at Yami holding the millenium belt.   
  
"No, it was a trick!" He yelled as he pushed Tea to the ground. She stood up and ran near Yami. He looked at the two. "No matter, I still have your puzzle!" He said as he held the puzzle in his hands. Yami felt himself growing weaker again. He handed the belt to Tea. She stared at Yami like if he was crazy.   
  
"Yami! What am I supposed to do with this!?" She yelled as he looked up at her.   
  
"It's your belt, use it against Seto!" He yelled back.   
  
She looked at Seto and pointed the belt towards him. "Here goes nothing," she said as the belt flashed a sea of red. Seto tried to counter-attack with the puzzle, but the belt prevailed. Seto fell backward as the red flash blinded him. She ran over and looked at the dazed P. Seto.   
  
"What happened?" He asked as she smiled and took the puzzle off of Seto's neck.   
"Um...you're a high and loyal priest to the Pharaoh....and you....hate Princess Tea with a burning passion...." She added as he nodded. "I love this belt!" She thought as she rose to her feet and smiled. "Yami I did it!" She yelled as she turned around.   
  
Her eyes widened when she saw Yami face down on the hard ground. "Yami!" She yelled in agony. She ran over to the unconscious Yami.   
  
"Yami, " She said softly as she turned him on his back and stroked his blonde bangs. She looked at his peaceful face. She sighed deeply and placed the puzzle around his neck. "Don't leave me..." She said as her tear fell onto his cheek. She smiled and wiped it away. "Oh Yami..." She said again as his body started to glow.   
  
Suddenly another warp hole appeared behind them. She looked over to Seto to see if he did anything. He wasn't there. She looked back at Yami as they were being pulled in. Then, everything went black.   
  
She found herself lying on her sofa with the clothes she had worn before they were pulled into the hole. She sat up and looked at Joey and Tristan who sitting on the sofa opposite hers. She smiled but stopped when she noticed Yami was missing.   
  
"Where's Yami?" She asked as they pointed to her bedroom. She smiled and walked towards the bedroom. Sure enough Yami was in there. He was sleeping on his stomach with the covers over his shoulders. She smiled and sat next to him. She didn't bother waking him up. Soon she fell asleep again.   
  
~To be continued...~  
  
A.N.- Final Chapter will be posted Wednesday. 


	7. Simple Things

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! NEVER WILL EITHER!  
  
  
  
*You don't have to read, this is just an author's note:  
  
Princess Saphire: The reason I didn't add Seto in was probably because;  
  
1. I didn't think of that. ^_^'  
  
2. It would have been confusing to tell between the two Seto Kaiba's.  
  
3. Too lazy!  
  
  
*Thanks for all reviews! I'm so happy I hit the 30 review mark!!!!!! Yah!! I know it might not seem as much, but when I started writing fics I thought I was a horrible writer. So thanx....................  
  
  
Candice-smcandy  
Chibi Mizu Tenshi  
Caterfree 10  
PrincessSaphire  
Deserai  
Anzu Mazaki  
Kagome of Winter Dances  
DarkWings of Faith  
Leigh  
Sparky 16  
Yugioh Gurl  
YamiAnzu  
Anime Lover Girl  
Spirit of Inu-yasha  
Yami sinner 4ever  
MagiA  
  
*And all you anonymous people that I have not mentioned.   
  
  
THANKSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FINAL CHAPTER WEDNESDAY  
  
ALSO STAY TUNED FOR "FORGET THE PAST," IT'S AN AWESOME FIC!!!! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, JUST READ CHAPTER 4.....YOU WON'T REGRET IT!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Secrets uncovered

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! NEVER WILL EITHER!  
  
A.N.- Last Chapter! Secrets revealed!  
  
  
Chapter 8:   
  
Tea's rest was disturbed by a bright flash of light that was in her eyes. She turned over and saw Yami looking out the window of their bedroom. She sat up and yawned. The startled Yami jumped and turned around. Tea gave a sweet smile as he walked over and sat next to her.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Tea asked as he shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"Fine, you?" He asked as she sighed.   
  
"Felt better," she said as he smiled.   
  
"I've been meaning to ask you..." He started to say as she listened. "What happened after I fainted?" He asked.   
  
"I used the millenium belt against Seto, but I still don't know how my belt overcame the power of your puzzle..." She added.  
  
"Simple, he was not the destined owner of the puzzle....." Yami said with assurance.   
  
"Destiny, huh?" She asked as he nodded. "Then how did he get my millenium belt, if he was not the 'destined owner'......" Yami looked at her. "I mean before he could not even touch my belt..." She added.   
  
Yami thought about it for a second and then looked up. "I'm guessing because the item did not have an owner after you left...so it allowed Seto to be its holder.." He said as Tea looked at him strangely.   
  
"You seem to know a lot about the millenium items," Tea said as he chuckled and looked away.   
  
There was an awkward silence between the two. Tea decided to speak.   
  
"Yami...I'm sorry about what happened before," Tea said softly. "I hope you can forgive me," she added as he looked into her eyes.   
  
"What do you mean? About the kiss?" He asked as she looked away.   
  
"Yeah..." She said shamefully as she turned away from him.   
  
He looked at the unhappy Tea. He smiled weakly and touched her cheek. "Tea," he said as she bit her lip. "Tea...please look at me," he said as she turned her head to face him. "I knew you only kissed him...*shudders* because you were trying to help me," she looked up and smiled.   
  
"So you're not mad?" She asked as he shook his head.   
  
She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. She pulled away and looked at him. "What if Seto..." She gave him an earnest look.  
  
"What if....?" Yami said as Tea looked down.   
  
"What if Seto regains his memories and comes back..." She said   
  
Yami looked at her. She was right. What if he did come back? He touched her hand softly and smiled. "He won't," Yami said.   
  
"Are you sure?" She asked as he nodded.   
  
"Yeah," he said as Tea looked away.   
  
That's when they heard a soft knock on the door. Tea's heart skipped a beat. She stood up and walked to the door. She opened it slightly. Yami got up as well. Tea was relieved when she saw Joey and Tristan standing outside their door. (A.N.- Thought it was gonna be P. Seto, huh? I figured you guys would get upset because the bastard just won't die!!! Hehehe) She hugged them.   
  
"I'm so glad," she said as Tristan and Joey were surprised.   
  
"What's wrong?" Joey asked.  
  
"She thought you were...well...Seto," Joey looked at Tea.   
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys...I just knocked..just in case you guys were  
well..doing anything," Tea and Yami blushed.   
  
"Joey!" Tea said as Joey grinned.   
  
"Well you could have-" Joey said as Tea shoved him.   
  
"You're such a douche," she said as Tristan laughed.   
  
"Hey...what's that?" Joey asked. Tea laughed along with Tristan.   
  
"You'll find out one day, my son..." Tristan said as Tea started laughing.   
  
"Anyway..." Joey said as he shot Tea and Tristan a death glare. "You wanna go ice skating?" He asked as Tea shrugged her shoulders. Yami walked up behind her.   
  
"Yeah, sounds like fun," Yami replied as they all nodded.   
  
~Later~  
  
We find Yami and Tea putting on their skates, while talking.   
  
"...It was really weird losing my memory.." Tea said as she looked at Yami.   
  
"I know the feeling, I only found out that I was Pharaoh about a year ago," Yami added.   
  
"Yeah...but it's good to be back and not feel lost, " Tea said as Yami smiled.   
  
"Yeah...it's hard not to know anyone, " He looked at Tea. "Hi I'm Yami!" He said as he shook her hand.   
  
"Be serious..." She said as she nudged him. "It is hard..."   
  
"Well, you are back now..." He said.   
  
"Thanks to you," Tea said as Yami shook his head.   
  
As he did so, they walked onto the slippery ice. He shook his head again.   
  
"No Tea..thanks to you," He looked up at her. "You're my hero!"   
  
"That's not funny!" She yelled as he laughed.  
  
"I was being serious!" He said as she looked away.   
  
She sighed and dropped the subject. She looked back at Yami.   
  
"At least I didn't forget how to skate," she said.   
  
Yami smiled. She was about to say something when she slipped on her butt. Yami compressed a giggle and helped her up.   
  
"Scratch that," she said as she stood up.   
  
She could hear Joey laughing at her. She looked at Yami. "Should we get him?" She asked as she scooped up a pile of snow.   
  
Yami looked at the snow and nodded. They quickly skated after Joey. Joey only skated away, shielding their attacks. You could only hear the screams of Joey and Tea in the background as the sun started to set.   
  
~END~  
  
A.N.- MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


End file.
